Broken Reflections
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Netto is kidnapped after being badly hurt in a fire, just after Rock becomes human. Years later he meet Subaru... is Subaru really who he thinks he is, and why does Rock feel jealous of War-Rock?
1. Prologue

I own neither Rockman series, but I do own the fic, any original characters... but one day smirks I hope to own Capcom.. Now.. If only I had the movie.. Any one want to help?

Broken Reflections

By: Firehedgehog

Prologue: Burning Screaming

So hot...

Burning...

His throat was raw from screaming...

His lungs felt heavy...

Sleepy.. So sleepy

No.. He couldn't sleep, he had to escape this.

'_Saito'_ he thought, if his eyes hadn't already dried out from the intense heat tears would have been streaming down his face.

'_I don't want to die'_ he cried in his mind, then he was falling... no the world was falling... the house collapsed around him.

Darkness pulled him from his pain.

OoOoO

"No.. No no no!" Saito cried, tears fell down his face as depression fell over him.

It wasn't fair, he'd finally gained a human body of his own... he'd been so happy to be by his twins side. Then the fire, and now... the critically hurt and burned Netto was missing.

_Kidnapped_... a part of his mind reminded him.

'Netto... I'll find you little brother' he thought, he would never forgive the one to take the other part of his soul away.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

I own neither Rockman series, but I do own the fic, any original characters... but one day smirks I hope to own Capcom.. Now.. If only I had the movie.. Any one want to help?

Broken Reflections

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter One: Visitors from the denpaless town

It had been a rocky night, there had been three Denpa virus problems. Some idiots had somehow created them and lost them, wasn't it bad enough that War-rock and himself had to deal with the FM aliens?

His lips quirked briefly into a smile, he could hear war-rock muttering he was bored.

But that was normal, War-rock was always bored when exciting thing's weren't happening. The only exceptions was when the Denpa Comet flipped all the FM aliens personalities.

That had been the weirdest day ever, one he hoped never happened again.

He still had nightmares of Gentleman War-rock.

He came out of his thoughts as Class President came into view, he saw that she looked pleased by the fact he was about. Thankfully not a school day, or she'd be in her scary Subaru force to school mood.

Her Rockman Fan-girl mood was scarier though.

"Did you hear?" she said excitedly, her twin ponytails bobbing with her movements.

"Hear what?" he said, feeling confusion... usually she was only this excited when his alter-ego appeared and saved her.

Did she have a Denpa Trouble magnet on her or something?

"Dr. Hikari is here, in town! He's the top of many sciences... they say that he's going to do an experiment seeing if Navis can effect Denpa Virus's, and if they can help us with Rockman-samas enemies," she squealed.

"Dr. Hikari," he said surprised, he'd heard about the man. He lived in one of the zones that navis were active still, they didn't have any contact with wave roads either.

"I wonder where he'll be working while here with his family, I hear his wife and son came along. Maybe your friend Amachi will know, I wonder if Rockmna-sama will appear!" she said, going into total Rockman fanmode with little hearts floating around her and her eyes.

Subaru sighed as Luna took up his time, looks like he'd be late arriving to Amachi's.

OoOoO

"Papa.." Saito said.

"Just a moment," his father said, Saito sighed for the twentieth time... just a moment should have been three hours ago.

"Dad, I'm going to explore the area," Saito said, and walked away but made sure to tell his mother for whenever his father came out of research mode.

He paused before stepping outside, this place was so different so strange.. And amazing that the technology had never made it to his hometown.

"I wish.." he whispered "I wish that Netto was here... he was always the best exploring."

The green eyed boy sighed and did his best to stop thinking of his twin...

His missing twin.

'Maybe I'll even see these so called FM aliens those scientists were raving about' he thought.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

I own neither Rockman series, but I do own the fic, any original characters... but one day smirks I hope to own Capcom.. Now.. If only I had the movie.. Any one want to help?

I have a beta! Thank you Tsu-kun!

Broken Reflections

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Two:Past Hero meet New hero

"Rockman!" Cancer Bubble shouted angerly, as the blue hero once again destroyed his plan to gather energy for the Andromeda Key.

Rockman gave a small sigh as Cancer bubble fled, sometimes he really wondered about the small FM aliens sanity. After all his latest plot had been the weirdest.

"Ack!"

A bead of sweat went down the back of his head, he had no idea on how exactly Cancer Bubble had just run into a tree... when he was in his Denpa form.

For his own sanity, he decided not to even think on it.

"Rockman-sama!" a familiar female voice gushed, Rockman sighed as Luna rushed towards him and glomped onto his arm.

"Let's get out of here," War-rock muttered, clearly tired of the blonds antics.

"Hai," Subaru replied. "Another time," he told the blond and slipped away.

Neither noticed the slack jawed wide-eyed green eyed teen watching the spot they'd been moments before.

OoOoO

Saito was floored, he had never expected that he would actually have a run in with the local hero five minutes after leaving to explore. He'd seen some weird enemies during the time he was a navi, but a humanoid crab with a chibi voice.

Wrong.. So wrong on so many levels.

The hero, Rockman was also a bit weird.

Other then wishing he'd copyrighted the name Rockman while still a navi, why did the FM hero have a head as a hand that talked?

'I'm getting a headache' he thought grumpily.

"Rockman-sama!" the dual pony tailed blond cried as she realized the hero had escaped once again.

Fangirls...

OoOoO

Subaru came home to an empty house, a note on the fridge told him his mother was out running errands. With a sigh, the spiked haired ten headed to his room ignoring War-rock who was humming behind him, unfortunately a tune he disliked.

Once there he picked up the picture or his father and himself, he pushed away the tears he felt coming. He wanted his family together again, it just wasn't the same. Behind him War-rock stopped humming, as he realized where Subarus attention was.

"I just realized something, everybody else's houses has pictures of there kids everywhere from when they were little, I don't see any of you. Did you loose them?" the FM alien teased, Subaru winced.

"There isn't any.. There never was," Subaru said flatly, this startled War-rock.

"Eh... does that mean you were never a little brat?" the alien asked.

"I was.. But I was adopted.. Worse.. I can't even remember my past before I was adopted," Subaru whispered. All he remembered was being brought to an Orphanage, being told his family was dead. Then, after many dead grey days that ray of light when he was adopted.

"..." War-rock said.

Subaru rubbed his left arm near the shoulder, where a few thick white scars rested. All he knew was that he had gained them when his parents died, so probably an accident was the cause of there death and his lack of past memory.

"Subaru.." War-rock said.

"Hm?" he replied.

"Weren't we heading to Amachi's before Cancer appeared?" War-rock question.

"Nani!" Subaru said, he couldn't believe he forgot. Quickly he headed out again.

OoOoO

Saito sighed as he walked back into the building, he sighed again when he saw that his father hadn't even stirred from what he had been doing. It was often like this, his father did try to pay attention and be part of his life, but nothing had been right.

His mother would often break out crying, he'd woken many moments and seen here red eyed.

Then life threw a curve ball, Saitos eyes widened as something slammed into his back and sent both of them flying.

Then they landed, in a weird way.

"Ow..." the unknown person said, he quickly got off Saito and rubbed his head messing up hsi rather spiky dark hair.

"Gomen.." the other boy said, looking at him with dark chocolate shaded eyes.

"Its okay," Saito sighed.

"Subaru... Hoshikawa Subaru," The boy said, putting hand out to help him up.

"Saito... Hikari Saito," Saito said as they got up and smiled, he didn't know why but he felt as if he hit a home run.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

Another new chappy, yeah. I own nothing but the fics, the plot and anything original. But if I did own Capcom, RnR would have a longer season two and a third season.

And yes I know there is a time difference between the two series, but for this fic I'm pretending there is none.

Broken Reflections

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Three: Fragile Moments

Amachi grinned as he finally found out where the rather late Subaru was, the brunette was talking animatedly with the son of the guest scientist.

"I was wondering where you had vanished to Subaru-kun," Amachi said to the spiky haired youth, the teen blushed heavily as he realized he'd totally forgotten there meeting the older man.

"Ah, Gomen gomen Amachi-sanཀ" Subaru said eyes widened.

"I'm guessing you were suppose to meet up with someone before our crash meeting?" Saito asked, Subaru nodded a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, anyway I have to go before Amachi drags me away," Subaru said with a grin towards said man. "I'll see you later, you'll be in town for awhile right?" he asked.

"I will be, as long as my father is," Saito responded.

Soon Amachi was leading the spiky haired youth to a more private lab, he stared a bit at Subaru, feeling proud of him. He knew the boy didn't make friends easily, like War-rock he was a more lone wolf type person.

"I have a few things I'd like you and War-rock to try out for me as Rockman," he said, leaning over so that only Subaru and War-Rock who he was sure was floating about could hear.

"As long as its not like last time, it took hours to get the smell of the explosion off me," Subaru grumbled back.

"Next time, follow directions," Amachi smirked.

OoOoO

One

Two

And threeཀ

Rockman gave a sigh of relief as three huge Denpa viruses were finally deleted, it had taken multiple hits to the three of them.

"I swear, if another Hacker created these ones, I'll scream," Harp Note sighed, the singer has appeared just after Rockman had arrived.

"Hopefully there won't be another attack today, I'm bushed," Rockman said, first had been the hours with Amachi then the three Denpa Viruses had attacked a park for no reason.

"I'm heading home, I have a concert tomorrow," Harp Note said, and vanished.

The blue warrior sighed, staring at the damaged area. The worst was a small playground, he winced a bit seeing the mangled metal swings.

"Why, why does it always have to be this way," Subaru whispered, especially this park. The first place he had visited after being adopted.

With that, he headed home.

OoOoO

"Heh heh heh, bushed he says. I'll show him bushed, he won't know the meaning of bushedཀ" Cancer Bubble said cackling madly, he leaned back and planned on how to destroy that annoying Rockman and War-Rock.

Suddenly he found himself tossed up into the air, he glared at his captor.

"Let me go Ophiuchus Bukuཀ" the smaller FM alien demanded.

"You forgot we're having a meeting tonight," she said glaring.

"I didn't forget Buku, I was finding out Rockman Bukus weaknessesཀ" Cancer protested.

"Don't use that excuse, you used it the last three timeཀ" Ophiuchus sniped, and dragged Cancer Bubble back to there hideout.

OoOoO

He should have been asleep, but he wasn't.

Saito sighed, the bed was unfamiliar... with none of the familiar smells that said home. He missed his house, and his small familiar room. But he also didn't miss them, for they were all painful reminders that Netto wasn't there.

He blinked away tears that threatened to fall, he'd cried all too often since Netto had been kidnapped that day.

'I wonder what he's doing now, I know he's alive. I can feel him, but nothing else. Not even a general location through our bond' Saito thought sadly, it had been that way since the fire.

He wanted his twin back, for goodness sake the only reason he'd become human was to be by Netto's' side.

And look how that had turned out.

Netto was missing after being taken to the hospital, the cause of the fire was unknown... and there was still no hints on Netto's fate.

"It's no fair," he whispered laying down on his bed, slowly his eyes slid closed and dreamed of the past.

_Walking was harder then he thought it would be, but that was normal since his body was new... so he had to learn to walk all over again._

_It was embarrassing to say the least._

_Saito grumbled as he slowly pulled on the clothing Papa had brought for him, it was one of Netto's spare shirts and he like the thought of using it. He wasn't allowed to see his brother till the scientists were sure his body was stable, and of course he was able to move around without trouble._

_It was still hard to move about, everything was still a new experience to him after years as a navi._

_He was also so very nervous, what if Netto rejected him as a human... as a freak._

"_Are you ready?" his father asked as Saito finished adjusting the clothing._

"_Hai Papa," Saito said trying not to fidget._

_The door opened, and a familiar brown eyed and haired boy peered in, the twins stared at each other each not truly knowing what to do next._

"_Saito__ཀ" __Netto cried and leap forward, engulfing his twin in a hug tears running down his face._

_Saito wished this moment would never end, he could finally actually touch Netto... and promised himself to protect his brother even more._

OoOoO

"I need a vacation," a yawning Subaru said, stretching out on his bed.

"Your just out of shape," War-rock teased, and laughed even more when Subaru threw a pillow which of course went right through the FM Alien.

"I am not, we haven't had much time to rest lately we've been so busy," Subaru pointed out, he gave a wide yawn.

"Plenty of battle ahead, especially with the way the Other FM aliens have been acting," War-rock responded.

When no response came he turned and smirked, Subaru had finally fallen asleep sprawled across the bed with his sheets already tangled around him.

"Sweet Dreams Subaru," War-Rock whispered, floating protectively over the form of his very first friend.

"_I hope you like it, we tried to decorate the room as best we could without your input Subaru," his new mother said, the brunette smiled at the nervous adult._

"_Its fine," he said._

"_Well if your sure, but we can still change it later on if you don't feel comfortable with it," she continued on._

"_Its fine Kaasan," Subaru said squeezing her hand._

"_If your sure.." she trailed off._

"_I'm sure," he said, she smiled and ruffled his rather spiky hair. "I'll let you get settled, call me if you need anything," she said, and left a moment later._

_Subaru looked around the room, it was still rather plain but that was normal since it didn't have many personal objects as of yet._

_It was rather empty, empty like him... it help no memories and no past. He had no past, his memories before waking up in the hospital two months ago were missing._

_Subaru wished with all his heart to remember who he had once been, but that was unlikely._

_He was beyond grateful that he had been adopted, for he realized that not many people his age became adopted._

_He climbed up onto the bed and grinned, it was much more comfortable then a hospital bed._

_It was then that he realized that the window next to it could open, curious he opened it and crawled onto the ledge there._

_He could only gasp of the view revealed, it was like he could see the entire world from his window._

_It was the perfect way to end his day_

TBC


	5. Interlude: Gleaming eyes

OMG no, my laptop died on Dec 1st and I lost everything except for the few files a friend had for me. Thank you chaos. Sadly I lost a lot of almost done chapters for quite a few fics, including this one. While I wrack my brain trying to remember what was going on in the lost chapters you can enjoy this Interlude

Broken Reflections

By: Firehedgehog

Interlude: Gleaming eyes

The hospital room was quiet except for the beeping of machines, now and then small coughs filled the room. A shadowed figure stepped into the room, walking over the still form on the bed and peered at the burned figures

It was amazing that the room was empty, the family had been taken to the cafeteria by a Doctor when someone realized that the victims family hadn't left his side to even eat.

A smirk filtered over the figures face, a gleam settles darkly in his eyes.

"Amazing, you survived when the fire should have killed you. No wonder I hear Wily hates you, you never stay down," he mused, he walked around the bed towards the machine that kept the Hikari alive.

The figure didn't reply, deep asleep from drugs and the endorphin's his body were giving out to try to numb the pain.

"Its actually to bad you lived kid, you see you were suppose to die, maybe even take your brother with you... Saito I think the file said," the man said.

A small pained groan came from the unconscious Netto, making the man pause.

The man reached out and touched an unburned spot on the boys face, a very thoughtful look came to his face.

"You know, Wily only said he wanted Hikari Netto gone, and I hate killing kids. I think I have an idea," the man mused. "You see, you'll be very useful to my group in the future."

When his family came back five minutes later they were shocked to find the room empty room.

END


	6. Chapter 4

I own nothing but the fic. Big apologies to everyone for the wait, in Dec my last laptop died taking updates and all my notes. So here we are, and hope you enjoy it.

Broken Reflections

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Four: One of those days

With a gasp, Subaru woke. Sweat pored down his face, it plastered itself to his spiky hair to his skull. He sat up, letting his gasping breath slow to normal. He hated nightmares, worse he rarely remembered what his nightmares were of.

His fingers were white from clenching his sheets so hard, feeling them start to tingle he unclenched them before they went totally numb.

Thankfully, he realized that WarRock wasn't about. Usually he would yell about it to the alien, but then again he hadn't actually wanted his partner to see him in this state.

"Dammit," he muttered, rubbing his face with his hands. " When will these stupid nightmares end," he whispered angrily.

The only thing he could remember about the nightmares were Flames.

He really hoped that these flame nightmares weren't about his past.

OoOoO

"Well now, something is happening," A young green haired boy said, his eyes gleaming. His voice though was wrong, too dark for the one it belonged too.

Gemini smirked, he felt excitement. Whatever was about to happen soon, he could use it to his own use.

"Now, why do I have a feeling WarRock and dear Subaru are in the centre of it yet again," he smirked, and decided it was best to head home. After all, he didn't want little Tsukasa to be tired and give Subaru any clues did he.

OoOoO

"Oh Rockman-sama, why do you keep leaving me behind," Luna sighed, behind her Kizamaro Gonta and Subaru sighed as the fangirl went for the pityfest.

"Why am I being dragged along today?" Subaru asked, really wishing he wasn't with his fangirl who was obsessively in love with his alter ego Rockman.

Luna spun around, her blond pigtails swinging as if they had a life of there own. She glared at him, before once again going into her Rockman-sama mode.

"You're here because you never help me track down Rockman-sama! Today we will find him especially if there is a attack," she said in a so there voice. He sighed, seeing Kizamaro and Gontas looks, no way to escape today. With long practice he ignored WarRocks chuckle, he was clearly enjoying Subarus situation today.

"Hai.." Subaru agreed, and mentally whimpered and preyed that a FM alien woudl atatck so he could escape.

"Ah... could I join in?" a voice asked, startled they turned to see a green eyed teen.

"Saito-kun," Subaru said, he hadn't seen the other boy come up to them.

"You know him Subaru?" Kizamaro asked, adjusting hsi larger then life glasses.

"Hai, we met yesterday. Saito this is the Class president, Kizamaro an Gonta. Everyone, Hikari Saito," Subaru said, doing a have assed introduction due to hsi annoyance of being dragged literallythis morning.

"Konnichi wa," Saito said.

"Hikari! As in the son of the famous Dr. Hikari!" Kizamaro shouted shocked.

Subaru had a feeling it was just going to be one of those days.

TBC


	7. Chapter 5

I own nothing but the fic. Smirk, and as promised to a certain reader here's your update. Grins, after all I did say keep an eye on the fic for the next few weeks. Sorry it was a bit longer then you thought, work, interviews and real life got in the way.

Strange, I managed to write up the entire chapter listening to Vocaloid. I love Kaito!

Broken Reflections

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Five: Where are you Rockman-sama!

"I can't believe you volunteered for this," Subaru said, now Kizamaro and Gonta he understood, but Saito?

"It can't be that bad Subaru, and I'm rather curious about this Rockman," Saito replied.

At the moment the two were ignoring Luna's ranting of her plan to find her Rockman-sama, with Kizamaro and Gonta cheering her own in there own ways.

"Its bad, last week her hunting dragged us through the local dump," Subaru said, that had been a nightmare.

"Your joking right?" Saito said, his green eyes wide.

"I wish," he replied.

"_Rockman-sama!" Luna cried, behind her Kizamaro was looking around with interest, Gonta was digging through trash while Subaru was wishing for a gas mask._

"_What will you do when you find Rockman?" Subaru asked, almost afraid of the answer._

_The three males sweatdropped, as she seemed to pull a huge picnic basket from seemingly out of nowhere. It became larger, as she pulled out food from the more expensive local restaurants._

_Subaru's stomach took that moment to grumble, reminding him that Luna grabbed him before he'd had a chance to consume breakfast._

"_Rockman-sama and I will have a picnic, it will be so romantic," she squealed, hearts apppearing in her eyes._

"_Grr..."_

"_What was that?" Luna asked._

"_Rockman-sama?" she said turning around, of course everyone froze at what was seen there._

"_Run!" Kizamaro yelped, and it began a mad dash for they were very hungry junkyard dogs._

_They lost the dogs two hours later, that is... after they forced Luna to sacrifice her picnic food._

"Please tell me your joking," Saito begged, his emerald shaded eyes wide after hearing Subaru's story.

"That was a horrible day," Subaru said shuddering.

"It was a blast to watch you all," WarRock muttered.

"Eh.. Did you guys hear something?" Luna asked turning around.

"No, not a thing," Subaru said sweatdropping.

"Oh! I remember that day!" Gonta said smacking his hands togeather.

"Ah, I remember too. Fun day," Kizamaro said brightening.

"Today we will find Rockman-sama!" Luna cheered her eyes blazing.

"Hai, Class president," Kizamaro and Gonta said cheering along with her.

"We're doomed," Subaru muttered, and Saito could only look upon the scene with building dread.

OoOoO

"What to do, what to do," a certain FM alien mused, he tilted back and forth considered his actions. "What woudl be best to bring out WarRock," Libra said.

"A, attack the areas he would usually be. B, capture a human and force him to fight by my rules. Or C, none of the above," The FM alien said to himself.

"B, B is the correct answer," Libra said, now... which human would be best to use against that damn Rockman.

Decisions, Decisions....

OoOoO

"Achoo!"

"Bless you," Saito said, as Subaru rubbed his nose after his rather huge sneeze.

"Someone's talking about you," Gonta said, stopping the search for Rockman briefly.

"Gonta, that's just a myth and a gag for animes," Kizamaro replied adjusting his glasses, the small teen didn't look to impressed by his friends leap of logic. The quickly became a argument on if it was a myth or now.

"What are you guys doing! We have to find Rockman-sama!" Luna yelled from further ahead.

Saito and Subaru traded looks, this hunt for Rockman was getting stupider by the minute.

OoOoO

"Baku, where is Libra?" a certain crap like creature asked, realizing that Libra had left the meeting.

"It was his turn to get the snacks," Ox said.

"You sent him? He'll be out for hours deciding what to get or get side tracked by WarRock," Ophiuchus grumbled, everyone sighed realizing that they were probably not getting any snackage today.

OoOoO

"Ushijima!" Luna scowled, the over large teen gulped at the blond. He hadn't noticed she had paused walking, and had walked into her knocking her down onto the sidewalk.

"Gomen Prez!" Gonta said, he just knew this wasn't going to end well.

"I'm covered with dirt! Rockman-sama will never look at me looking like this," she yelled, then she turned and ran from the group while crying about Rockman.

"Class president, Gomen Gomen!" Gonta yelled chasing after her, Kizamaro sighed and followed the duo.

"What dirt?" Saito finally asked.

"She's a fangirl, a speck of dust would be enough to set her off some days," Subaru replied, there was silence after that.

"Is there a place to eat around here, I'm starving after hiking around the whole area," Saito asked, Subaru thought about it.

"My house is a minute from here, why don't we stop there to eat," Subaru said, a bit nervous of bring Saito home with him. Why he was nervous, he actually didn't know why.

"Sounds good to me," Saito replied, at that moment both boys stomach grumbled. They looked at each other surprise, then laughed.

"To my house," Subaru said, hoping his mother hadn't dreamed up any weird concoctions of food combinations.

"To your house," Saito mused, just plain hungry.

"Arghhhh," both boys yelped, as something crashed in front of them and sending him flying.

"Good, you'll do," a familiar voice said, and Saito was grabbed from the ground.

"Libra!" Subaru shouted shocked, WarRock snarled at the other FM.

Quickly the FM fled, taking the started Saito away with him as a hostage.

"Damn it! Lets do this," Subaru said, WarRock agreed.

TBC


	8. Interlude 2: Name Game

This amusing interlude just appeared in my mind, I own nothing but the fic and anything original. If I did own Ryuusui I would have made a third season for the anime.

Broken Reflections

By: Firehedgehog

Interlude 2: Name Game

"Stop me if you hear one you like or think of one," the doctor said, the brown haired boy nodded from his bed, his chocolate shaded eyes staring at the man.

"Aki, Aoi, Fumio, Goro, Hideo," the man said, looking at a card with lists of name. Th e boy was sure this was the first list of many, he guessed this was the list his main nurse had made.

"Some of them sound rather girlish or weird,' he responded, the doctor sighed.

"Rights, lets keep going then." the doctor replied.

"Hikari, Hikaru, Ichigo, Isamu, Jun," the doctor listed, stopping to see if he liked any. The boy frowned, the first name this time.. Something about Hikari nagged at him, but nothing clicked.

"Keep going," he finally said, the doctor began again.

"Kaede, Keiichi, Ko, Makoto, Masa," he paused, and the boy shook his head no.

"Hm... lets skip a few cards and try a bit further, we can come back to the other cards later," the doctor said, pushing a few cards onto a table.

"Raiden..."

"Isn't that a game character, or a name of some god?" the boy asked, remembering the same game system in the hospital.

"I guess," the man said, never having been one for games, or for myths.

"Go on," the boy said.

"Rokuro, Ryo, Ryota, Ryuu, Satoshi, Sasuke," the man said, taking another break.

"No way, and the name Sasuke seems emo to be," the boy said, one of tyhe nurses had been letting him read the Naruto manga lately.

"Right..."

"Shou, Shuichi, Sora, Susumu, Subaru, Tadao," the doctor said,

"Subaru, I like Subaru," the boy said, the doctor smiled.

"Then Subaru it is, well.. Until we find out your real name," he said, the boy smiled weakly and the Doctor filled out forms with his chosen name.

Still it hurt, he couldn't remember his name.. And no one could find out who he was. Later that night when he was alone, Subaru allowed himself to cry himself to sleep.

TBC


	9. Chapter 6

OMG! An update *hides* wait, why am I hiding? Anyway I own nothing but the fic. Enjoy please :D

Broken Reflections

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Six: Falling Express

Today, was definitely not a good day. Well, it hadn't been too bad in some aspects. There had been the search for Rockman, a very long fruitless search. Really, he had a feeling Rockman would stay out of sight as long as his fangirl was there.

He was glad that he had made friends with Subaru, the boy while quiet and thoughtful was a good friend. Funny enough, something about the quiet boy reminded him about his missing over active noisy twin... what he had no clue.

But this, this as being kidnapped was just wrong.

His captor he thought Subaru had called Libra, why the heck was he the one that had gotten kidnapped. Saito was sure weird things like this had stopped since becoming human and Netto going missing from the hospital.

"Hmmm... that traitor Rockman should be here soon, now where to place you where you can't escape," Libra said landing on a building, a very tall building that had no entrance inside.

'Traitor? Did that mean Rockman was once part of this guys group' Saito thought surprised, for he had heard some very interesting theories on the local hero since his father had told them about coming here.

"Ah well. Wait here," the alien said, placing him on a ledge that barely had room for the boy.

"Libra, causing trouble again. Kidnapping this time," a voice suddenly said, moments later Rockman phased into view seeming to stand on nothing, no wait.. His father had mentioned something called wave roads or something like that.

"Shut up, if you hadn't taken the key in the first place we could have destroyed this world already," Libra said angrily. Rockman sighed, and was it his imagination fo it that face thing on his arm have anger marks on its face.

"Choose A! Fight, or B! Save the boy if you can" Libra said, and Saito only had a moment to protest before an energy blast of some type destroyed the ledge underneath him.

Then.. He was falling.

OoOoo

Subaru was starting to wonder if the ever indecisive Libra was on drugs. Mind you, drugs would explain a lot about his enemies. Then the choices came... as usual, fight or.. What?

"Saito," he cried as the boy fell like a rock, to far away to hear Rockman cry his name.

Without another thought he leapt from the wave road, angling his body to make himself fall faster. Below him he could make out Saitos falling form, then from above came a certain form.

"Move to your left!" War rock suddenly shouted, quickly he did so avoiding an energy attack from Libra.

Looks like, choice two also meant dodging attacks as he did his best to catch his new friend.

No, not try. He would catch his friend!

OoOoO

He was falling, gravity had its grip on him and was clawing its way down to the earth below. Right about then, he almost wished he was still a navi.. At least if he was falling on the net he could log off to escape.

'Netto' he thought, squeezing his eyes shut so not to see the world blur by as he fell. He was going to die before he found his brother, he didn't want that.

Mind you, there was still a chance that the hero Rockman would save him.

He really hoped so.

Mama and papa would be destroyed if they lost Saito again with Netto still missing.

"Hold on!" a voice shouted, startled his eyes opened to see Rockman falling towards him, while avoiding attack's. Saito was surprised that his falling form hadn't been hit, but he did see one or two briefly hit the building nearby.

Suddenly strong arms grabbed him from the air. He gave a surprised yelp as gravity seemed to loose its pull on him, he gave gasping breaths as the world blurred and he was suddenly being placed on the ground at least a block from where he had been falling.

"Stay out of sight till Libra is gone," Rockman said, then vanished.

Saito found a bench under a tree and sat down with a groan, he rubbed a hand over his forehead feeling a headache coming on. Then he realized that he had no clue where Subaru was, the other boy had been left behind when he'd been kidnapped.

Great, just great... that meant that Subaru was worried about him also.

"Saito! Saito! Where are you," a voice called, Saito blinked and realized he had been here about fifteen minutes. Looking around he spotted a familiar spiky haired boy jogging around the area.

"Over here Subaru!" he called, a look of relief came into brown eyes as he spotted him after the call.

"Thank goodness your okay, someone said they saw Rockman drop you somewhere around here... I'm glad your okay," Subaru said relieved as he got to Saitos position.

"Yeah.. I'm okay, just a hair raising moment," Saito replied.

"Did you want to head back to where your staying, we can go to my house another day," Subaro suggested,

Saito paused, he was tired but just sitting here already was making him feel normal again.

"No, lets still go to your place," Saito finally said, he was rewarded with a small smile.

"Hey.. Want to sleep over tonight? Mom picked up a new movie and its suppose to be real good?" Subaru said as they began to walk.

"Sure, as long as there aren't any ghosts," Saito said, shivering at the thought of ghosts.

"Eh... what's wrong with ghosts?" Subaru asked blinking.

"Lets just not go there," Saito said.

"What about vampires?" Subaru said.

"If I see one sparkly vampire I'm out of there," He sniffed out.

"Those are so not vampires, I tell you.. They have to have scales instead of skin to sparkle like that..." Subaru said, and began to rant about the sparkly evil things. Saito thought the whole rant was hilarious all the way to Subaru's house.

OoOoO

"That... Was a good movie," Saito said as he unrolled the sleeping bag onto a rather nice sleeping mat to say exactly.

"Too bad the Vamp died in the end," Subaru mused.

"Well.. He was a big bad and a vampire, they usually coe back somehow," Saito mused as he pulled on his pajamas.

"Sequel time," Subaru snickered.

"More then likely," Saito snickered also.

Soon the lights were off and they were slowly falling asleep.

"So why don't you likes ghosts?" Subaru asked out of the dark.

"Go to sleep Subaru."

For the first time in a very long time, Saito didn't have nightmares fo what could have happened to Netto.

He'd feel guilty for it later.

TBC


	10. Interlude 3: The First Christmas

Own nothing but the fic, great to see you all again. Sorry this is late, work kept me busy and xmas was crazy

Broken Reflections

By: Firehedgehog

Interlude Three: The First Christmas

Christmas was a bewildering day at first to the amnesic Subaru, after all it was his first Christmas he'd had since he had woken up that day.

He'd been woken way too early by his adoptive parents, bundled downstairs to a tree that was overflowing with presents.

The brunette sent a shy smile to his mom and dad, they had made him so welcome since they day they'd first met. Even before they adopted him that is. There had been an instant connection, and relief.. For the two had never been able to have children and something had healed within the newly formed family.

Still he wondered who and where his biological family was, did they miss him... why was he abandoned... so many hurtful things and feelings were on that mental wound.

Smiling he dug through his stocking, feeling little hurts and worries fade away with the warm feelings in the house.

He hugged his parents when he unwrapped other gifts, rather thoughtful gifts that showed there love for him.

"Merry Christmas," Subaru said to his parents, he was happy, they were happy. He was looking forward to his future with his family.

End of Interlude


End file.
